


Peixes Duel

by specialsari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Digital Art, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/pseuds/specialsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle for the title of Empress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peixes Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).




End file.
